Not Alone
by lovelykiss89
Summary: Four years post DH. Harry, Ron and Draco are the top Aurors. Ginny, Hermione and Erin are Healers at St. Mungo's. Erin is Draco's fiancee, but the Death Eaters call him a blood traitor and kidnap her. Draco, Harry and Ron go to rescue her, but she doesn't make it. Ron is also killed in the fight. Now Draco and Hermione must find comfort in each other. Dramoine! Rated M. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** It's been four years since Voldemort was defeated. Three years since Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban and disappeared. Two years since the remaining Death Eaters started acting out under the command of a new Lord. The highest ranking Aurors in the ministry are Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley both work at St. Mungo's as Healers, along with Draco's fiancée, an American witch named Erin Bell. These six unlikely people became best friends, brought together by unlikely circumstances and hardships. One day after Draco and his fiancée get into a fight, Erin is captured by the Death Eaters to lure Draco into a trap. Draco, Harry and Ron are sent to rescue her and Draco watches as Erin is murdered in front of his eyes, and in the battle to escape, Ron is also killed. Hermione and Draco turn to one another for comfort, but will it turn into something more? Rated M for violence, language and sexual content in later chapters! DM/HG, GW/HP… Read and Review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Or "Not Alone" by Darren Criss :)**

"_I've seen you crying, you feel like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see… baby you're not alone."_

{ _expecto_ _patronum_ }

Not Alone  
Chapter One

Draco Malfoy paced his apartment. Curse that Witch and her temper! She was just as stubborn as he was. It had been two days since he had heard from his fiancée, after the row they had he had given her space. Usually she would come back within a few hours, but it had been _two days. _He was worried sick about her and she couldn't even owl him back to let him know that she was fine! He growled low in his throat and grabbed his cloak off of the back of his chair, throwing it over his shoulder. If she didn't want to come to him, that was fine. He would go to her! With a loud '_crack!'_ he disapperated and landed quietly on her front porch. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open of its own accord. Suddenly cautious, he pulled out his wand and stepped gently over the threshold. For the last two years the Death Eaters had been acting up and him, Harry and Ron had been following their movements, trying to figure out who their leader was and what their goal was. So far they had come up with nothing; they hadn't even been able to capture any of them yet. They were slippery bastards and it seemed that their new leader was much more cunning than Voldemort ever was. The hallway was untouched, but when he passed by the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. It was in complete disarray. The couch cushions were torn to shreds and the wooden table had been blasted apart. It seemed like there had been a duel, right there in his fiancée's living room. His eyes darted around the living room, taking in all the damage when he saw a folded piece of paper in the middle of the room. He strode forward and unfolded the parchment, his eyes scanning over the words. What he read made his blood run cold.

_Dear Draco,  
We have your little half-blood bitch. What? Did you think we wouldn't find out about her? Pity. This would have been so much easier if you had just decided to come back to us when we asked you, but you had to be difficult, claiming that you had changed your ways and that you wanted nothing to do with us any longer. Don't you wish you had come back to us now? If you want to rescue your little damsel in distress, you'll have to come retrieve her from Malfoy Manor. Oh yes, we know how much you hate it here. If you're not here by Saturday night, we will kill her. Off you go now, little blood traitor. The clock is ticking._

_Tick tock, tick tock._

He stared at the words on the parchment, not really seeing, for a few moments more before he rushed to his fiancée's fire place, grabbed a fist full of floo powder, and threw it into the flames. He stepped into the warm green flames and called out, "Ministry of Magic!" before he started spinning past fire places. It only took a few minutes before his feet landed in a fire place at the Ministry and he dashed towards the lifts, pushing people out of the way. He made his way to the Auror office, where his two best friends are sitting idly, waiting for a new mission. Breathing heavily, he slammed the letter onto the desk in front of them and they looked up, startled.

"Draco, what-" Harry began.

"Erin's been kidnapped by the Death Eaters," Draco managed to spit out.

Harry and Ron's eyes widened at the news and they snatched the letter off of the table, each taking a turn to read it. When they finished, they handed the letter back to Draco. Without words, the three former Hogwarts students locked eyes and made their way towards the head Auror's office. Draco rapped on the door and pushed it open without waiting for an answer. Oliver Wood looked up at his three best Aurors in surprise. Usually they would never barge into his office like this, not unless it was something important.

"Malfoy, Potter, Weasley," Oliver nodded in each of their directions, "What can I help you with?"

"It's Erin," Draco said, "She's been kidnapped and taken to Malfoy Manor. I have to rescue her. If I don't, they'll _kill _her."

Oliver sighed, running his hands through his hair. He knew that stopping Draco would be pointless, "Take Potter and Weasley with you."

Draco nodded quickly before he sprinted out of the room, Harry and Ron following behind him. When they were outside of the ministry, no words needed to be spoken. They knew what they had to do and how they had to do it. Once the Death Eaters started to act up, they had made a plan in case someone they loved was kidnapped. It was now time to put that plan into action. They knew where they needed to go and disapperated on the spot, ending up in the front lawn of Malfoy Manor. The lawn and the gardens were over-growing, signs that the house had been abandoned years ago, but Draco knew that they were in there. He could feel it. They pulled their wands out and cautiously made their way to the front door. Draco knew this was a trap, knew that nothing would happen until they were inside the house, but he couldn't help glancing at his surroundings nervously. Harry was about to reach the door when it opened on its own accord, just like Erin's door had. They crossed into the house and the door slammed shut behind them. There was dust over everything and cobwebs hung in the corners. It was even creepier now than it had been before. They walked a little further into the house before lights sprang up around them, leading them towards the same room that Hermione had been tortured in. Her screams echoed in his mind and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Ah, Draco, so glad you could join us, and with Weasley and Potter as well? Lucky us."

Draco spun quickly, his wand held out in front of him, but Death Eaters poured out of the rooms around them. He didn't hear the curses that were fired in their direction; he just remembered hearing Ron and Harry hit the ground before his world went black. He didn't know how long it had been when he finally woke up, but he groaned as the bright light burned his eyes and he blinked rapidly. Ron was to his left, Harry to his right, and they were all bound to chairs, wandless, of course. He heard soft whimpers coming from the ground and he looked around until he saw Erin, bloody and bruised, on the floor. He cried out her name and she looked up at him as he struggled to get out of the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Now, now, Draco," a voice hissed and he looked up to see Theo standing in front of him, "You know it's useless to get out of that chair. Don't bother trying."

"If you hurt her I'll-" Draco snarled.

"You'll what? Kill me?" Theo laughed softly, "I don't think so, Draco. I'm the one in control now."

Draco watched as Theo turned towards Erin and raised his wand, "_Crucio."_

Erin's screams filled the room and Draco struggled against his bonds and he realized he was cursing. It got to the point where he couldn't tell his screams apart from Erin's. They just seemed to blend together. The curse seemed to last for an eternity until Theo finally ended it and Erin lay panting on the ground. Theo turned towards Draco and smirked. Draco glared at Theo and continued to struggle, the ropes digging into his flesh. He could feel the blood running down his fingers, but he didn't care. He had to save Erin.

"Let her go," Draco growled at Theo.

"Oh, I don't think so," Theo tsked and walked around Draco, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "You betrayed us, Draco. You're going to watch her suffer and then you're going to watch her die. _Crucio!_"

Erin started screaming again, begging for the pain to stop, begging for death and Draco was screaming at Theo. He could hear Harry and Ron trying to calm him down, but he could see nothing past his fiancée's pain. It went on for hours and soon Draco's voice was hoarse. They would all pay for what they were doing to her. He would kill them all. Erin's wide, blue eyes were pleading with him to end it, he could see her defeat and he found himself wanting to rip Theo's heart from his chest. He grabbed the ring that was around his finger and sent a message to Oliver Wood, asking for backup. It was obvious that they needed help. Theo was circling Erin slowly, thinking of another way to torture her. She bled from various cuts all over her body and she trembled as tears fell silently from her eyes. It was after Erin had reached up and held onto her necklace tightly, and Draco's necklace burned his skin, that there was a loud echo in the hall as the front doors burst open. Theo looked slightly panicked for a moment before he lifted his wand and Erin's eyes locked onto Draco's.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra!"_

Draco didn't even hear himself scream. He stared into Erin's wide, lifeless eyes, praying that she would somehow wake up. That this was just a sick dream and everything would be okay. He felt the ropes around his wrists and ankles disappear and he ran to her side, cradling her to his chest. He was nothing without her. She had helped him deal with the pain, with the guilt. He had been able to forgive himself, all because of her, and now she was gone. She was never coming back. An anguished cry tore itself from his lips as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his cheeks wet with tears. He barely felt Harry trying to tug him to his feet, barely noticed when his wand was shoved back into his pocket. He didn't remember standing up with Erin cradled gently in his arms, or the jets of green and red that flashed around him. He only remembered running. It was Ron Weasley's voice that brought him out of his stupor.

"Draco, damnit!" Ron shouted, "Get out of your head! We need you!"

Draco mentally shook himself and with one arm still holding Erin, he pulled his wand out with the other and began firing curses at Death Eaters. He had no idea how many Aurors had shown up to help with their little rescue mission and frankly he didn't care. Erin was dead. His reason for being was gone. He was empty. They rounded a corner and stumbled into a Death Eater. Cursing, Draco lifted his wand to fire a curse but he was distracted and the Death Eater was faster. A jet of green light was headed towards him and it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Maybe he was meant to die with Erin. Yes, that was it; there is no use in fighting. His wand lowered just slightly and before Harry could utter a shield charm, Ron had pushed Draco out of the way and the curse hit him in the chest. Draco could only stare at Ron's limp form as an enraged Harry shouted out a killing curse that hit the Death Eater in the face. Why had the stupid Weasel pushed him away? Why did he take the curse for him? Harry was speaking to him, but it was blurred, he couldn't understand what Harry was saying to him. Yet Harry was hauling Ron over his shoulder and pulling Draco away from the fallen Death Eater. Once they were outside, Harry grabbed onto Draco and they disapperated.

Later, Draco would remember that the curse Ron had saved him from wasn't the killing curse, but a curse his dear Aunt Bella had created. It left gashes all over the victim's body and yet they were impossible to heal, they would just split open again and the victim would die of blood loss in a few hours. He would remember landing at St. Mungo's, screaming for someone to help them. He would remember Hermione and Ginny rushing towards them and watching them both fall to their knees at the sight of Ron. He would remember Hermione's anguished cries as she tried in vain to heal her husband and her silence after his death.

But he was Draco Malfoy, and he was selfish. The only thing his mind could focus on was Erin and her glassy, lifeless eyes, as he stared at his necklace where her last words were etched into the silver band that was meant to be his wedding ring.

_I love you, Draco._

And now she was dead.

{ _expecto_ _patronum _}

**Author's Note:  
**So I know that Draco's character is a little OOC, but it's been four years since the final battle at Hogwarts and a lot has changed! He will go back to being the cold hearted Draco for a little bit after this chapter, but I wanted to show this side of him first. Please review and let me know what you think! I'll have chapter two up as fast as I can! But, reviews would help motivate me to write it a lot faster! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to prophecygirl48, my very first review! If you're reading my story, I would really love it if you would leave me a review! I love critiques and I would love to hear what you think about my story, so please… don't be shy to leave a review! I also have another story called Ashes to Ashes, it's an original story that I'm working on and I would love it if you guys read it to let me know what you think! I love critiques and I would love to hear what you guys think could be improved or what's good about it. Here's the link! :)

/s/8398203/1/Ashes_to_Ashes  
(just paste that into your browser after the .net)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Or "Not Alone" by Darren Criss :)**

"_I've seen you crying, you feel like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see… baby you're not alone."_

{ _expecto_ _patronum_ }

Not Alone  
Chapter Two

The constant noise in St. Mungo's was comforting to Hermione Granger as she rubbed her temples, glaring at the charts in front of her. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her job, because she loved it, she just didn't particularly care for these two wizards. They were in and out of the wizarding hospital quite frequently and always requested her as their healer. She looked up when she heard the scrapping of the chair in front of her and smiled as her best friend, Ginny Weasley, sat down. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while Hermione continued to look over the charts. Ginny stretched across the table slightly to get a peek at the charts in front of her best friend and couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips.

"The Boyle brothers again?" Ginny snickered.

Hermione shot the red head a glare, "It's not funny, Gin! They're insufferable."

"What is it this time?" Ginny asked as she reached across the table to steal a piece of pineapple.

"Broken bones and bruises," Hermione sighed, shutting the folders, "Same as always."

Ginny stole another piece of pineapple, "What do you reckon they're always getting into? They come in almost every week with broken bones and bruises."

"I have no idea Ginny," Hermione shoved the rest of her lunch towards Ginny, "You can finish it; I'm going to go tend to these two."

"Good luck!" Ginny piped as she shoved another piece of pineapple in her mouth.

Hermione shook her head and laughed at her friend. Ginny could be so much like Ron sometimes when it came to food, it was rather hilarious. She tucked her charts under her arm as she walked towards the room that held the Boyle brothers. She stopped off at a side room to grab two pain potions before she pushed open the door to their room. She grimaced slightly when she caught sight of them lying on their hospital beds, faces bruised and bloody, arms and legs sticking out at odd angles. Ethan, the oldest of the two, gave Hermione a pained smile and tried to sit up.

Hermione pushed him gently back down on the bed, "Don't try sitting up, Ethan. You either, Lukas. You two know the drill."

Lukas let out a quiet laugh, "Always the charmer, aren't you, Hermione?"

"I'm not in the mood today, Lukas," Hermione said, handing him a pain potion and the other to his brother, "What in Merlin's name do you two do to end up here almost every week?"

"Fights, mostly," Ethan grunted as he tipped back the pain potion.

"You should probably try to stop fighting so much, then," Hermione scolded, aiming her wand at Ethan's broken arm, "_Episkey."_

"Thanks, Hermione," Ethan muttered as she performed the same spell to Lukas' broken arm.

"Yeah, thanks again," Lukas grinned, "So when are you gonna go out with me?"

"Really, Lukas," Hermione scoffed, "I'm a married woman."

Ethan pouted, "Such a shame, that is."

Hermione laughed as she cleaned their faces and used another spell to diminish their bruises, "Sometimes I swear you boys rough yourselves up just to come see me."

"Nah, we're not that desperate," Lukas grinned.

"That's good to hear," Hermione smiled at them before jotting down what she used to heal them and their progress, "I'll come back in a few hours to check on you."

She waved at the two sandy haired boys before she left their chart in the door and walked out of the room. She headed back to the office that she shared with Ginny to find the younger red head sitting on the couch, a wide smile on her face. She looked up when she heard Hermione walk in and bounded over to her, shoving a piece of paper in her face. Hermione only looked at Ginny confused before she snatched the paper and read through the results. She was quiet for a moment before she burst out into excited squeals, pulling Ginny in for a tight hug.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Gin!" Hermione gushed, "Pregnant?! Harry is going to be so excited! Congratulations!"

Ginny beamed, "I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell him!"

Hermione sighed wistfully, "I can't wait until Ronald and I are pregnant."

"Don't worry 'Moine," Ginny said, hugging her best friend, "It will happen before you know it."

The two sat back down on the couch, gushing over Ginny's pregnancy and gossiping about the boys. It was usually what they did when they didn't have any patients to tend to. It was always nice to have their girl time. Usually Erin would be there as well but she had taken the last few days off for personal reasons. They knew all about her fight with Draco and they hoped that they made up soon. Draco was a right prat when Erin was upset with him. After an hour or so, the head Healer's patronus floated into the room, claiming an emergency in the trauma ward. Hermione and Ginny jumped up, rushing towards the ward. As soon as Hermione entered, she saw many of the Aurors that Draco, Ron and Harry worked with coming in injured, most of them by spells of dark magic. Hermione began to snap orders at the other healers and they rushed to comply. A loud '_crack!'_ echoed in the waiting room and then that's when the screaming started.

"Is that-?" Hermione started.

"Draco," Ginny breathed.

The two witches dropped everything they were holding and ran out into the waiting room. They caught sight of Draco first, Erin's body clutched tightly in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes hollow. Then they saw Harry behind him, his eyes panicked as he carried another body, blood dripping heavily on the floor. Hermione's heart stopped when she saw Ron's red hair and she ran towards Harry, Ginny following behind her. She felt her knees give way and hit the cold tile and heard Ginny beside her, yelling for Harry to put Ron down on a stretcher. She briefly turned towards Draco and then looked back at Harry, who shook his head, answering her silent question. Erin was dead. She looked back towards Ron, the gashes on his body bleeding heavily. Her logic took over then, and she pushed emotion to the back of her mind. She took the stretcher Ron was on from the Healer who had him and wheeled him quickly into a room, Ginny following close behind her.

She pulled out her wand with a shaking hand and muttered, "_Episkey."_

"I'll get a blood replenishing potion," Ginny said quietly.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione breathed.

Ginny was about to turn around when Hermione's small gasp stopped her. She rushed back to Hermione to see all of Ron's wounds opening up again. Hermione cursed and muttered the spell again, only to have his wounds open back up, spilling more blood onto the floor. She tried to spell several more times before she began to panic. Why wasn't it working?! Ginny tried as well, merging her magic with Hermione's, but it wasn't working.

"Dittany, Ginny!" Hermione cried, almost hysterical.

"Right!" Ginny's voice shook, "Accio dittany!"

She handed Hermione the bottle and Hermione franticly poured the dittany over all of Ron's wounds. She held her breath as she watched the skin knit itself back together and started cursing as it split open again, spilling more of his blood. Hermione and Ginny labored over Ron for hours, trying everything they could think of, even muggle stitches, to keep his wounds closed, but they just kept opening back up. Ron woke up a few times and tried to calm Hermione down, telling her how much he loved her, but it only made her more hysterical. She cursed and she screamed and she sobbed as each attempt to heal her husband failed. Ginny kept feeding him a blood replenishing potion, but no matter how many she gave him, his blood loss continued, but Hermione refused to give up.

Ron coughed, "Hermione… just stop… it's okay."

"No, Ron!" Hermione cried, "It's not okay! I won't let you die! I won't!"

"It's not your fault," Ron said softly, his hand weakly reached for Hermione's, "Just please, stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to make you better," Hermione's voice shook as tears streamed down her face.

"Lie down with me, love," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head fiercely, "No. I'll fix you."

Ron tugged at Hermione's hand, "Please, 'Moine. Lie down with me."

A choked sob escaped from Hermione's lips as she crawled onto the hospital bed, not even caring about the blood, and snuggled against her husband's side. Ginny had left the room to check on Draco and Harry. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to inhale Ron's scent, but she couldn't smell anything over the coppery scent of blood. Ron weakly played with Hermione's hair as she sobbed into his chest. They stayed that way in silence, until Ron's breathing became labored and Hermione pushed herself up to look at Ron, who's eyes were searching her face.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered hoarsely, "Always and forever. Never forget that."

"I love you, too and I won't forget, Ron," Hermione sniffed, "I promise I won't."

"I'm so cold, 'Moine," Ron cried softly, "I'm scared."

"Shush, Ron," Hermione brushed his hair back, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

She leaned down and kissed his lips, they were already cold. He fisted his hand into her hair weakly and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster and muttered against her lips, "I love you. I love you so much Hermione."

"I know Ron," she said, "I love you too."

He tried to say something else, but his hand fell limply to the bed and as the light left his eyes, Hermione laid her head on his chest and clutched his shirt, crying silently. Harry and Ginny found her a little while later and she vaguely heard Ginny crying. Harry was saying something to her, but she couldn't understand and he tried to pull her away from Ron and she shouted something at him, clutching her husband's body to her tightly. After a few minutes, Harry was cradling Hermione in his arms and was speaking to Ginny. She felt the familiar pull behind her navel and knew that Harry had apperated, but she didn't care. Her Ron was dead. Her tired eyes found Ginny in front of her, Harry nowhere to be seen.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Hermione," Ginny said softly, her eyes red from crying.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded hollow to her own ears.

"He went to go check on Draco," Ginny sniffed, "Erin died today, too."

"Oh," Hermione knew she was supposed to care, but she felt numb.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into her bathroom. She helped peel Hermione's bloody clothes from her petite frame and started the shower. Once it was hot enough, Hermione stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her body. She couldn't believe Ron was dead. There was no way this was real. Her back hit the glass door of the shower and she slid down onto the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed. She didn't know how long she was like that until she heard her bathroom door open again.

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny said quietly, "Harry and Draco are downstairs, come sit with us."

"Okay," Hermione wasn't sure if Ginny heard her, but the door shut.

She sat on the floor of the shower for a few more minutes before she grabbed her body wash and scrubbed her body and her hair before she stepped out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her. Hermione padded into her closet and looked at Ron's clothes before she chose a pair of his sweats and one of his button down shirts to change into. She towel dried her hair and slipped into Ron's clothes before she headed downstairs. Ginny was crying quietly, curled up against Harry's side on her love seat. Draco was sitting on the couch rigidly and Hermione walked over to him and sat down next to him, her head downcast.

"Wh-what happened?" Ginny asked through her tears.

"Erin was kidnapped by the death eaters," Harry said, "But let's talk about it later, ok, love?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione scooted closer to Draco. She knew that he needed comfort as much as she did and she curled up against his side. She felt Draco stiffen beside her momentarily before he wrapped his arms around Hermione and moved her onto his lap. He buried his face into her hair and she could feel him shaking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. They sat in silence for a few hours, mourning their loss. Ginny had cried herself to sleep and Harry picked her up bridal style and turned to look at Draco and Hermione.

"I'm going to take Ginny home," Harry said quietly, "I'll come back tomorrow morning, ok?"

Hermione managed a small smile and nodded at Harry, "Ok, Harry."

He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before apperating out of her house. Draco made to move but Hermione shook her head silently as tears filled her eyes again.

"Please don't leave, Draco," she begged, "I can't be alone and I know you can't either. Stay with me, please."

He only nodded, not trusting his voice. Hermione waved her wand and transfigured her couch into a bed and laid down with Draco curled around her, one arm over her stomach and the other under her neck. They both needed the physical comfort of another person in their time of loss and they were able to find it in each other as they both drifted in and out of sleep, both of them thinking the same thing.

_Thank Merlin I'm not alone._

_{ expecto_ _patronum }_

**Author's Note:  
**Wow, this chapter was really hard to write. If only because writing the bit about Ron dying kind of made me tear up. This chapter was a little depressing, so I'm sorry, but it needed to be written. I know my chapters are a little short, and I'm hoping to make them a little longer the more into the story I progress. I was originally going to have Blaise be in this story and not Harry, but I love Ginny and Harry too much to not have them be together so I tweaked it a little bit. Again, I love critiques and reviews so please hit the little button and leave me a review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in updating! I've had writers block and have been busy with school starting! There will be a lemon in this chapter, I will put up a warning for it if you don't want to read it! :] On a lighter note, I'm really glad that so many people have added my story to their alert or favorites list… but I would really adore reviews so I know what everyone things of my story! Criticism will help me make my story better and will give me ideas and help me figure out what you guys want out of this story! So leave me a review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Or "Not Alone" by Darren Criss :)**

"_I've seen you crying, you feel like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see… baby you're not alone."_

{ _expecto_ _patronum_ }

Not Alone  
Chapter Three

Draco woke slowly, his body curled around a small petite frame. His heart swelled with love in his sleep fogged state. Erin was his whole world and she was here, with him. He didn't know what he would do without her. His eyes fluttered closed and he inhaled deeply, stiffening when the scent that hit his nose was all wrong. It was apples, worn parchment and the salty scent of tears. Erin smelled like vanilla and lavender. He took a shuddering breath as everything came back in flashes, slamming into him with a force that made him dizzy. The note, Erin kidnapped, Erin being tortured, Erin dying, Ron taking a curse for him, Ron dying, Hermione sobbing. It was Hermione's body he was curled against and the funeral for Erin and Ron was today. It had been a week since the attempted rescue. A week of tears, silence and agonizing heart break. For both Hermione and him, it had been horrible. It was easy for him to build a wall in his mind, locking away his emotions, but it was much harder for Hermione. She never had to build a wall around her heart or her mind, never had to hide her pain. She was fragile and yet strong. It was an interesting combination. He quietly slipped from Hermione's side, padding down to the kitchen to make breakfast. They were at Draco's flat today. They spent a few days at the flat Hermione shared with Ron, but it was too much for her. Draco was glad that he spent most of his time at Erin's flat instead of his own. He wasn't reminded of her as much. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he began to make coffee.

"Draco?!" Hermione's frantic cry reached his ears.

"In the kitchen, Hermione," he called.

In the past week, Hermione had become dependent on him and Draco on her. It was strange how only a few years ago, they were on opposite sides of the war and now he didn't know how to make it through the day without her. They had become each other's rock. Someone they could rely on even if they both felt like breaking down. He could hear her quick steps as she made her way to the kitchen and she froze when she saw him, her eyes taking in his disheveled appearance. He knew she was looking for wounds. Cuts and bruises that would tell her if he had been hurt, but the only wounds he had were emotional and even though they were on the inside, Hermione could always see them. She walked towards him, her chocolate eyes locking with his stormy grey. He knew she could see the pain he kept locked behind his walls and they crumbled a little bit. The same way they always did when she looked at him with those big, worried eyes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, crushing her against his chest. Hermione clutched at his shirt tightly and sniffled.

"We should start getting ready. The fune..." his voice broke, "It starts in two hours. You have your dress, right?"

Hermione nodded and in a small voice said, "Yes."

"You can use my room to get ready," he turned away from her, "Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm not… not hungry," she squeezed his hand before leaving the kitchen.

He probably should have made her eat something, but he wasn't very hungry either. He poured himself a cup of coffee and held it in his hands, letting the warmth of the drink seep into his cold skin. He didn't really like coffee that much, he preferred tea, but Erin loved coffee. Her flat always smelled like it in the morning. So he stood there inhaling the scent until it was cold in his hands. He stood still for a moment, before he turned quickly and threw the coffee cup, smashing it against the wall. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, the knuckles turning white as his chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath he took. Everything was all his fault. He heard Hermione's footsteps before he saw her and he spun to face her. Her eyes were red and puffy, proof that she had been crying, but they were filled with concern, for him. Her hair hung down her back, little water droplets hitting the tile floor and a towel was wrapped tightly around her body. He would have appreciated the view more if he wasn't so bloody angry. She must have rushed out of the shower when she heard him smash the cup. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and sighed.

"Are you okay, Draco?" she asked softly, bringing her fingers up to touch his cheek.

He laughed bitterly, "No. I don't know if I'll ever be okay."

Her eyes were oh so sad as she stared at him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg her for forgiveness. It was his fault Erin was dead. It was his fault that Ron was dead. The guilt ate at him and he wanted to break something. Hermione gave him a sad smile and waved her wand, muttering a few simple cleaning spells. She took his hand gently in hers, leading him upstairs. Her hands were soft and warm and Draco let himself enjoy the feeling. She took him to the guest bathroom and she started the water. She placed a hand on his cheek and her eyes searched his. Draco leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, praying that he had the courage to make it through the funeral.

"I'll be with you," she whispered and walked out of the room.

Hermione always seemed to know what he was thinking. Maybe it was because she was thinking the exact same thing. Draco sighed and quickly peeled off his clothes, stepping into the warm water. He let the warm water soothe his physical aches and pains, wishing that it could wash away the emotional hurt as well. He hated feeling so helpless. He hated the sympathetic looks he received from everyone. He hated that they treated him like he was breakable. He didn't want their pity. Draco scrubbed himself clean and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist after drying off and walked towards his room. He knocked on the door, he didn't want to startle Hermione.

"You can come in," her voice was muffled when she spoke.

Draco pushed the door open and walked into the room and stopped when he saw Hermione. She was sitting on his bed, in one of his T-shirts, staring at a picture in her hand. Her honey brown hair fell around her in waves and covered her face. He could only tell she was crying by the way her hands shook. Draco quickly slipped on a pair of boxers and gym shorts in the bathroom before sitting down next to Hermione. He gently took the picture from her hands and looked at it. It was a picture from when Draco and Erin had first started dating, but it had Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny in it as well. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist and they were both smiling and waving. Erin had somehow managed to climb on Draco's back and was tugging at his hair while he was laughing. Ron's arm was around Hermione's waist and he was staring at her with such adoration in his eyes. Hermione was laughing at Draco and looked back at Ron, who then leaned down to kiss her forehead. It was an adorable picture of them and Draco could see why she was so upset.

"It hurts so much, Draco," she said and her voice trembled, "I want him back. It hurts to even breathe."

Draco rubbed his eyes furiously, he wouldn't cry! He put his arms around Hermione and drew her to him, hugging her tightly. She cried against his chest for a little bit before she wiped her tears and looked at the clock beside Draco's bed. They had to leave in ten minutes. Draco tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before he grabbed his clothes and walked back to the guest room to change. He was wearing black slacks with a black button down shirt. He towel dried his hair and combed it flat. He no longer slicked his hair back, that was the old Draco. He let his white blonde hair fall into his eyes and went back to his room just as Hermione was walking out. She was wearing a black V-neck dress that fell to her knees, the sleeves coming down to her elbows. Her hair was pinned back from her face and the rest cascaded down her back in soft curls. Draco couldn't deny that the simplicity looked beautiful on her. He said nothing, only offered her his arm. She gave him a sad smile and linked her arm with his. Draco took a deep breath before they apparated from Draco's flat to a church near the Burrow. As soon as they arrived, Hermione was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley sniffed, "How are you doing dear? You haven't been eating!"

Draco knew that fussing over her other children, Harry and Hermione were her way of coping with another of her son's death. It was just how she was. He enjoyed the company of all the Weasleys. They were so nice and caring, even to him after everything his family put them through. He unconsciously touched his arm that held his faded Dark Mark. Proof that Voldemort had been dead for several years. It wasn't long before he found Erin's parents. Draco had paid for their flight to London the night before. Erin's mother, Evelyn had tears in her eyes as she clutched Draco tightly; thanking him for everything he had done to try to save her. Evelyn moved away from him and brushed the hair out of his eyes before giving him a teary smile. Draco gave her a small half smile in return before shaking Erin's father's hand.

"How are you holding up, Draco?" William asked him.

"I've been better, sir," Draco said.

"The funeral isn't just for Erin?" Evelyn asked as they went to sit down.

"Another one of our friends was killed during the rescue mission," Draco whispered and pointed Hermione out to them, "That's his wife, Hermione. Her husband was a very good friend of mine."

"Oh, Draco," Evelyn hugged him again.

Draco introduced Erin's parents to Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. He could tell they were excited about meeting the famous Harry Potter, but their grief was too much. The funeral was small, only close friends and family were attending, but Draco liked it that way. There were less people there to stare at him. Especially when the few tears slipped down his cheeks. The funeral wasn't very long. He didn't dare go up there to speak because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears. Erin's parents spoke, though and Hermione tried to speak for Ron, but couldn't even get a sentence out. Harry came to her rescue and said a few words for her. Draco could see the thanks in her eyes that she directed towards Harry. Hermione could barely contain herself as she put a rose on Ron's coffin, dropping dirt on it. Hell, he could barely contain himself when he did the same for Erin. He turned away once the coffins were lowered into the ground and found himself searching for Hermione. He _needed _her comfort. It didn't take him long to find her, she was leaning against a tree, facing away from everyone else. Draco walked up to her.

"Hey," he said gently.

"Hi."

"I need a hug. Think you could help me out?"

Hermione only nodded as her lower lip trembled. Draco wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent of apples and parchment. It was such an odd smell, but it fit Hermione perfectly and it was a smell he had come to associate with comfort. They stayed like that, their arms wrapped around each other, until the Funeral ended. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a feast and everyone made their way back to the burrow. Neither Hermione or Draco ate much, but they did drink quite a bit. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had drank this much and he was pretty sure Hermione had never drank period. They sat on the couch together, Draco's hand on Hermione's thigh and her head on his shoulder, while people come up to them to give them condolences. Draco hated it. He didn't want any of it, he just wanted Erin back. After everyone left, and him and Hermione were pretty drunk, Harry decided it would probably be a good idea for them to head home. Harry apparated them back to Draco's flat.

"I'll come back to check on you guys tomorrow, ok?" Harry said.

Hermione half giggled, half cried, "Okay, Harry! G'night!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione and kissed her forehead, before nodding to Draco. He left with a 'pop' and they were left alone, again. They stumbled up the stairs to Draco's room and Hermione grabbed a pair of boy shorts and a T-shirt, changing in the bathroom. Draco just pulled off all of his clothes until he was left only in his boxers and he climbed under his covers. It wasn't long before Hermione stumbled out of the bathroom and made her way into the bed, crawling under the covers. She propped herself up on her hands, watching Draco. He was really quite handsome and even though she was always with him, she was lonely.

"Draco?" she mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I miss Ron," she said thickly.

"I know, I miss Erin," he slurred, looking up at her.

**{ LEMON** **WARNING }**

They stared at each other for a little while, chocolate brown clashing with stormy grey, before Hermione leaned down and Draco lifted up. Their lips pressed together, soft and tentative at first, but then Hermione pressed herself against Draco and the kiss turned heavy and needy. It was a kiss of desperation. They wanted to feel something other than the anger, the pain and the loneliness. They wanted something _more. _Hermione was clutching at Draco, her hands tangled in his hair as she kissed him feverishly. She needed his touch to ease the hurt. Draco pulled Hermione even closer, tugging her shirt over her head and fumbling with her bra clasp. Why was that thing so damned hard? He finally unclasped it and moaned at the feel of her skin against his. She was so hot and he was so cold. Her heat was exactly what he needed. He pressed soft kisses against her jawbone and down her neck, causing Hermione's back to arch as she let out a gasp. He took a nipple into his mouth and Hermione cried out in pleasure. She moved her hand down and into his boxers, grabbing his hard length in her hand.

"Oh Hermione…" Draco murmured against her skin.

She pumped him a few times before she pulled his boxers down, peeling off her boy shorts and climbing back on top of Draco. He kissed her hard and flipped them over so she was underneath him. She squirmed and let out a low moan when he put a finger inside of her, moving it in and out. She writhed underneath him and Draco grinned against her lips. He had always wondered if Hermione Granger, bookworm and Gryffindor princess was a prude in the bedroom. He was thoroughly being proven wrong. He inhaled sharply when she reached down to touch him again. His eyes fluttered closed and he mumbled his pleasure at her touch. Her small hands gently guided him forward until he was poised at her opening. He looked down at her and she gave him a small nod of encouragement before he slipped inside of her. They both moaned at the contact. She was so tight and wet, Draco loved it. He pulled back, earning a whimper from Hermione and he slammed forward. He rocked against her, his hips moving quickly. Her breath was coming out quickly and she clawed at his back, tossing her head back and forth and murmuring his name. Draco wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and burying his face in her hair.

"Dra-cooo… I'm going to… ah! Draco!"

Her walls tightened around him as she cried out, her hips moving wildly to meet his thrusts. Draco loved the way it felt when she came all over him, it made her even tighter and he thrust his hips a few more times before he moaned her name, his body twitching slightly as he collapsed on top of her. He kept most of his weight on his elbows, not on her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione hummed in content and Draco rolled off of her body, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close to him. Hermione sighed and cuddled against Draco. He placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered.

"Night, Draco," she sighed sleepily.

**{ END** **LEMON }**

The next morning, Hermione woke up groggy. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. She groaned and pried her eyes open, hissing when the bright light invaded her sight. She was never drinking again. Where was she? She turned around to find Draco staring at her. Oh, right, Harry took them to Draco's flat. She blinked a little bit and her eyes furrowed in confusion. Was she… naked? She let out a shriek and scrambled away from Draco. Did they… oh, merlin, they did!

"Hermione, it was-"

"A mistake!" she cut him off, "We shouldn't have done that, Draco!"

She moved away from the bed, taking one of the blankets with her to wrap around her naked body. Her eyes frantically looked anywhere but Draco. He was staring up at her with sad eyes. She couldn't deal with this right now. She just couldn't! She quickly found her clothes and changed in the bathroom. Sure, they had sex but she had been drunk! How could she have sex with Draco?! Ron had died a week ago! Bloody hell she felt so dirty! She went back into Draco's room and grabbed the rest of her things. He was still sitting on his bed, the covers pooled at his waist as he stared at her.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "I have to go."

And she disapparated. Draco wasn't sure when he was going to see her again, if he would ever see her again.

_{ expecto_ _patronum }_

**Author's note: **Again, I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters! I promise I will try to get the next one up faster! I'm not very good at writing lemons, but I will try to do better next time… although it probably won't happen again for awhile… Well, tell me what you think in a review! I'd love to hear from you guys! :]


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **SORRY for the long time between updates! School just started and things have been hectic! Thanks so much to those who added my story to their favorites list, I still wish I could get some more reviews though! *hint hint* I would really love to hear what you guys have to say about the story! :] So leave me a review if you like the story! :]

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or "Not Alone" by Darren Criss :]**

"_I've seen you crying, you feel like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see… baby you're not alone."_

{ _expecto_ _patronum_ }

**Not Alone  
Chapter Four**

When Hermione left Draco's flat, she apparated straight to Godric's Hollow. After the war, Harry had fixed up his old house in Godric's hollow and moved in a few months later. It was now where Harry and Ginny lived. She couldn't imagine going back to her flat yet, so she decided going to see Ginny was much better. She walked quickly to their house and rapped on the door. It didn't take very long for the front door to open and Harry stood there, blinking sleep from his eyes. His eyes furrowed in confusion when he saw Hermione. Why wasn't she with Draco? He moved away from the door and motioned her inside. Hermione made her way inside quickly and Harry looked outside for a moment before shutting the door behind him. He didn't speak as they walked into the living room. Hermione was thankful that Harry kept quiet and she sank down on their couch.

"Do you want anything?" Harry asked her.

"Hot chocolate?"

Harry nodded and left the room. Hermione hoped that Ginny was home and that she would be able to talk to her. Even though Harry was her best friend, she wasn't very comfortable talking to him about sex and stuff. It wasn't long before Harry walked back into the room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She took the mug from her best friend and let the warmth seep into her fingers. She let it cool down for a few minutes before she took a tentative sip and sighed, it was just the way she liked it. Extra chocolaty. Harry was silent for a few moments and sipped on his own hot chocolate before speaking.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Did something happen?" he spoke gently, leaning in close to her.

Hermione's hand tightened on her mug and she avoided the question, "Is Ginny here?"

Harry frowned at Hermione, "Yeah. Do you want me to get her?"

Hermione only nodded and watched as Harry stood and walked out of the room, throwing her a questioning glance over his shoulder. Hermione avoided his gaze and continued to sip on her hot chocolate. It wasn't long before Ginny walked into the living room, her brow furrowed in confusion. She sat down next to Hermione and was silent, waiting for her best friend to talk. Hermione turned to look at the younger red head and took a deep breath, before she burst into tears. Ginny's eyes widened in alarmed and she hugged Hermione tightly. Something had obviously happened after Harry had taken them back to Draco's flat. Did they get into a row? Ginny mumbled soothing words into Hermione's ear until she calmed down. Hermione sniffled and pulled away from Ginny's embrace, wiping her eyes.

"Hermione?"

The bushy haired Gryffindor took a deep, shuddering breath, "I don't know what happened, Gin! I wanted something to numb the pain so I drank, a lot. I've never drank before! Then we got back to Draco's flat and I wanted to feel _something. _I wanted the emptiness to be filled. I slept with him, Ginny! I slept with Draco! A week after Ron… I'm a horrible person!"

Another sob escaped Hermione's lips and she covered her face with her hands, ashamed of herself. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulder and she leaned into Ginny's embrace. She didn't know how it had happened; she just knew that she _liked _it. That made her feel worse. She shouldn't have liked it. She shouldn't have done it in the first place. Yet for that blissful moment in time, she had forgotten her pain. She had forgotten her sadness and her loneliness. She had forgotten about Ron, it had just been Draco and her, alone in the world and she relished in it while it was happening.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's okay," Ginny cooed, "You're not a horrible person. Things like this happen sometimes. Don't let it get to you. It's understandable. Please don't let this fester. You don't need to worry about anything else."

"But how could I do that to Ron?! With _Draco Malfoy _no less!" Hermione cried.

"Well," Ginny said slowly, "There has always been tension with you and Draco."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just that you and Draco fought a lot," Ginny shrugged, "Even after he became friends with all of us. It's okay to not want to feel alone, Hermione."

Hermione sniffed, "I don't want to go back to Draco's flat. I can't face him and I can't go home. I can't stand being there."

"Don't worry. You can stay here with us. You know you're always welcome here," Ginny said.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione smiled sadly.

Ginny returned Hermione's smile and tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, assuring her that everything would be okay.

{ }

While Ginny talked to Hermione downstairs, Harry paced their room. Ginny had placed a silencing charm on the living room so Harry had no idea what was going on. Why couldn't Hermione tell him what was wrong? Why did she have to talk to Ginny? Harry felt slightly jealous of his wife. Usually Hermione was able to tell him everything. Harry couldn't take it anymore and he apparated to Draco's flat. He landed in the living room and cursed as a glass object made its way directly towards his face. He ducked quickly as it shattered against the wall and stood back up, glaring a Draco.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?!" Harry yelled.

"Erin is dead!" Draco yelled back, "Fucking dead, Potter! I've lost her and I've probably lost Hermione, too!"

Draco picked up the vase that was next to him and hurled it at the opposite wall. Harry surged forward and grabbed Draco's wrists, pinning them to his sides. Draco screamed at Harry and twisted, trying to get his arms free. Harry struggled to contain the former Slytherin and ended up getting an elbow to the chin. Harry jerked back in surprise, letting go of Draco in the process. Draco grabbed the first thing he could and threw it at the wall. Harry sighed in frustration, ran a hand through his unruly hair and punched Draco in the nose before he could throw anything else. Draco reeled back and stared at Harry, slack jawed. Harry rubbed his reddened knuckles and scowled at Draco.

"Stop destroying things!" Harry fumed, "Destroying things won't bring her back and Hermione wouldn't just leave you alone!"

Draco laughed bitterly, wiping the blood from his nose onto his sleeve, "After what happened? Yes, she would."

"What happened?" Harry asked, waving his wand to fix Draco's nose and clean the blood.

With an angry sigh, Draco tugged at his hair and sat down heavily on his couch. Draco had always liked Hermione during school. Ever since their 4th year when he had seen her at the Yule ball, he realized how beautiful she was. Of course, he couldn't let anyone else know so he continued to be mean to her. Then Voldemort came back and he had to be on the other side. When the war was finally over, Hermione was with Ron. She seemed happy so he didn't pursue her. He met Erin a little while later and fell in love with her, but there was always that piece of his heart that was Hermione's. He wanted to be close to her, to forget Erin. He wanted to go back to his sixth year when being tangled in Hermione's arms was all he wanted. It had happened, and it was amazing. A little piece of light in the darkness that surrounded his heart.

"We slept together last night," Draco mumbled.

"Wh… what?!" Harry sputtered, his mouth agape.

"We were drunk and one thing led to another…" Draco trailed off, "She was so upset this morning. I don't think she'll come back."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Well mate, Ron and Erin did just die a week ago. Give her some time. It's not that big of a deal and she'll get over it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. She'll probably be at my place if you need her," Harry said.

Draco ran his hands through his hair before picking up his wand off of the table and waving it around the living room, quickly cleaning up the mess he made. He sat quietly with Harry before the raven haired man announced that he should get back to Ginny. Draco watched as Harry stood and gently put a hand on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Harry disapparated with a small 'pop'. Draco leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. This was going to be some of the longest days of his life.

{ }

Harry apparated back into his bedroom to find his wife sitting on their bed, cooing softly to her tummy. He smiled at the sight and sat down next to her, tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. She smiled sadly up at him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Harry played with her hair and rested his free hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles around it. Ginny sighed and leaned into her husband. So much had happened in the past week, she almost didn't know how to handle it. She was so glad that she had Harry at her side; she didn't know what she would do without him.

"Did you go see Draco?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I calmed him down," Harry said, "Where's 'Moine?"

"She's taking a bath," Ginny mumbled, "She said she felt dirty."

"You think she'll stay away from him?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know for how long, but she doesn't want to see him."

"Can't we just make her forget it happened?" Harry asked, "They need each other."

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny scolded, "You know we could never do that to her! She hates that spell after what happened with her parents!"

Harry sighed; he did know how much Hermione hated Obliviate now. They had found her parents in Australia about a year after the war. She was able to reverse the spell on her parents. What happened afterwards wasn't what she expected. She thought they would be excited to remember, that they would scold her for doing it, but would get over it because they knew it was necessary. Instead, they were terrified of her. They thought that the magical world had turned their daughter into a monster and wanted her to completely turn her back on the magical world. Hermione couldn't do it, of course and her parents completely cut themselves off from Hermione. It had been devastating for her.

"What are we going to do then?"

"We're going to let it blow over on its own. Hermione will come to her senses."

They were only hoping it didn't take Hermione too long. They knew their friends and they knew how much they had come to depend on each other in just the last week. They were worried. Hermione and Draco didn't need to deal with being apart on top of losing the people they loved. This was the time that they needed to stick together. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Hermione poked her head in through the crack.

"You okay, 'Moine?" Harry asked.

"Been better," Hermione said, smiling slightly, "Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to pop over to my flat really quick to grab some things."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny moved to get off the bed.

Hermione shook her head, "It's okay, Gin. I can manage."

The youngest Weasley nodded and sat back down against her husband's chest. Hermione smiled at Ginny and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She took a deep breath to prepare herself and apparated out of Harry's home. She landed in her living room and gasped at what she saw. The magical alarms were tingling against her flesh and her living room was in disarray. Her hand flew to her heart and she bent down to gingerly pick up a smashed photo of her and Ron. Tears filled her eyes as she walked through her flat and took in the devastation. Someone had been in her house. She didn't know who and she didn't know what they wanted. Everything seemed to still be there. She pulled out her wand and it shook in her hands.

"Homenum Revelio," she whispered.

Nothing happened. She was alone. Hermione sighed as she cleaned up her flat. She didn't know if she wanted to know who had been through her home. After she finished cleaning, she ignored the photos that were spread throughout her flat and quickly gathered some clothes and other things she would need, such as books and toiletries. She put them in her handy bag, the same one she had used when her, Harry and Ron were on the run. She sighed softly and took one last look around her room before she apparated back to Harry's house.

It was time to find a new place to live.

_{ expecto_ _patronum }_

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's short guys! I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I promise I will do better next chapter and will try to get it up faster! Review please! :]


End file.
